


(like the) beginning

by solilowkeys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, aka jigyu nation's national anthem, basically the road to mingyu's solo song, everyone in SEVENTEEN appears eventually, for jihoon, in the future probably, mingyu already has and its bothering him to no end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solilowkeys/pseuds/solilowkeys
Summary: In which Jihoon tries his best to get to the bottom of some things, and Mingyu’s confused but nevertheless happy to keep him company.(Mingyu’s a little dense too.)





	(like the) beginning

**Author's Note:**

> the news of jihoon being the one responsible for mingyu's solo song was mind-boggling. and frankly very inspiring too, so have this which is basically how the nation’s anthem was made in my head.

If Mingyu was going to be really honest, he never would’ve thought this day would actually come.

 

There are some days that you would consider miraculous. When things would be so out of the ordinary, to the point that you’d question if it was legitimate or not. It’s days when they perfect a new song’s choreography in fewer tries than usual; or when SEVENTEEN doesn’t have any schedules and all thirteen members can go rest in their own different ways. (And yes, it happens less than some would think.)

 

Today was one of those days.

 

Mingyu had developed a habit of waking up earlier than their other members when it was days like this, so it comes no to surprise to him when he finds the dining room void of any other person in their dorm. Grabbing his mug from the kitchen drawers and filling it with coffee, he sits down on the table and enjoys the sort of serenity of being the only person awake while the rest snore up to high heavens.

 

Or until he sees his roommate walk in to the kitchen, trying to rub the drowsiness away from his eyes.

 

He is a bit startled, but Mingyu thinks that any member would be when they see none other than Lee Jihoon, a person notorious for being the hardest to wake up, voluntarily awake at the ungodly hour of six in the morning.

 

Watching Jihoon carefully, he sees the older get one of his cups from the lower drawers, and brews himself a cup of coffee. He then sits, right in front of Mingyu. The latter thinks Jihoon isn’t aware of where he sat, because Jihoon’s eyes were barely open for the whole thing.

 

Jihoon takes a sip from his mug. Only then Mingyu remembers his own coffee, which was slowly starting to get cold. He takes a tentative sip from the mug, eyes never leaving his new companion. Mingyu only belatedly realizes how fruitless it was, considering the very unexpected appearance of the older man had taken away any semblance of drowsiness in his system.

 

“Take a picture, Minggu. Lasts longer.” Jihoon comments nonchalantly, his eyes staying on his own mug.

 

The said Minggu scoffs, determined not to make it known to anyone how much the nickname made the butterflies in his stomach go wild. Not one living soul. He must’ve been staring for a while, then.

 

Snarky even in the morning, Mingyu replies with, “If that’s what you want, hyung, then I’d be glad to.”, adding a wink at the end of his sentence. Jihoon visibly rolls his eyes, but there is a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

After that is easy silence, with two young (and undoubtedly, tired) men sitting on a table, appreciating the lack of noise and how the sun rises from what they can see from their dorm window.

 

Eventually the silence gets broken, and Mingyu’s the one responsible for it.

 

“Seriously, hyung. Is there anything wrong? The only times you’ve been ever awake at this  hour are when you’ve just came back from the studio and schedules.” If Jihoon didn’t catch the concern leaking from Mingyu’s voice, he will definitely see it if he looks at the younger’s eyes.

 

Mingyu was greeted with a sincere smile.

 

“Thank you, Mingyu, but I’m fine. Really.” Jihoon raises both of his hands and shakes them, indicating a no. “You don’t have to worry so much.”

 

Although the younger of the two wanted to ask more questions about the nature of… whatever that was on six in the morning, he decides to let it go for now.

 

Standing up from his chair, Mingyu walks to one of the drawers to reveal a box of pancake mix. He waves it at Jihoon’s direction.

“Well then, are you in the mood for pancakes?”

 

“Of course.” At this, Mingyu smiles and starts making the mixture, getting the necessary ingredients from their dorm refrigerator.

 

While flipping the pancakes, he notices Jihoon scribbling something on his notebook in his peripheral vision. He didn't even notice that Jihoon was carrying something earlier. Mingyu’s curiosity is piqued.

 

“Isn’t that your inspiration notebook, hyung?” He calls out to Jihoon. Mingyu sees the latter jump slightly, probably surprised from the sudden interruption from whatever he was writing.

 

Jihoon doesn’t answer immediately, so Mingyu adds, “Are you working on a new song?”

 

The one being questioned scratched his head, trying for a shy smile. “Something like that.”

 

“Ah, that’s nice! Is it for our next comeback?” Mingyu turns off the stove and prepares what they need to eat the pancakes. Mingyu approaches him with all of the things they needed, almost tripping over his own feet, but he managed to keep steady. It’s too early for injuries anyways.

 

Jihoon’s still staring at the notebook as he answers with, “I hope so.”

 

With that, Mingyu decides not to pry anymore, as he knows Jihoon works his best if he’s the only one who knows what he’s currently working on, as it removes a bit of pressure from other people’s expectations. _It’s not like he doesn’t meet and even exceeds all of it anyways_ , Mingyu thinks, but he respects that and his hyung.

 

Mingyu places Jihoon’s stack of pancakes in front of him, and it’s almost comical how the older’s head slowly moved to take a whiff of the food and the way his eyes rolled when he registered the smell. It was like watching a video put on 0.50x speed.

 

Mingyu chuckles. “We’re very eager, aren’t we?”

 

He hears Jihoon mumbling _shut up you little—_ and proceeds to flood his own stack with maple syrup and stab it with a fork. Jihoon takes a bite, and it takes all of him not to visibly sigh out of happiness. Mingyu noticed anyways, and inwardly smiles at his hyung’s antics.

 

Mingyu sits down on his previous place in the table, preparing his own stack, before he speaks.

 

“Good luck with that hyung, I’ll support you in whatever way I can.” Mingyu says this with passion, and Jihoon outright laughs.

 

_Jihoon has laughed more times this morning than the previous week is he really not sick or something?_

 

“I know. Thank you.” He does this with some aegyo, and Mingyu thinks the producer has officially cracked.

 

_It’s not like Mingyu was enjoying smiley, cute Jihoon in an abnormally early hour for his hyung. He’s not enjoying this at all._

 

Once they finished the pancakes and cleaned it up (Jihoon helped, which was, once again, a surprise to Mingyu), they move on to their living room. Jihoon found solace on the little bed that in the room, sitting down on it and continues writing on his notebook while Mingyu decides to entertain himself with his phone seated on the floor, stretching his long legs while lazily scrolling thru their public account Twitter feed and moving to his own personal Instagram account.

 

At one point, Jihoon seems to have taken a break from writing. Mingyu catches him stretching his arms, and gets up. The smaller one of the two walks to the refrigerator to get something to drink, Mingyu assumes.

 

Right when Jihoon closes the fridge, Mingyu sees that Seokmin seems to have woken up too and is staring at Jihoon with the same expression he knows was in his face the first time he saw the tiny human walking in to the kitchen as well.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?”

 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow at Seokmin’s question, but answers in a light voice.

 

“Very.”

 

The facial expression on Seokmin after he said that was a little exaggerated, and Jihoon lightly thwacked the younger’s head for it.

 

“Ya, you and Mingyu have given the same face this morning! Is it really that surprising?” Jihoon’s tone increases in pitch at every syllable, and both Mingyu and Seokmin had to keep themselves from fawning over their small hyung even though he was exasperated at them.

 

“It’s just unexpected hyung, that’s all.” Seokmin reassures, ”we’re just not used to seeing you awake at this hour.”

 

“Hmm. I’ll accept that.” Jihoon turns his back at Seokmin pouting a little bit, and it has to be the cutest thing Mingyu has ever seen.

 

(Mingyu is eternally whipped for Jihoon, that’s all.)

 

Mingyu checks the time on his phone, and saw it was almost nine. Did time really pass by that quickly? He stands up, which gets the attention of the two currently awake vocal team members.

 

“I have some errands to attend to. Gentlemen, if you would please excuse me.”

 

Seokmin, the ever energetic person that he is, bows to him playfully and says in a serious, monotonous tone, “You are excused.”

 

The tall man looks over at Jihoon’s direction to see him scribbling again on his notebook. As if sensing the stare, Jihoon looks up and meets the younger’s eyes.

 

“I’ve to go now, hyung. I’ll be back by 3PM.” Jihoon nods at this, and returns to his current task.

 

Mingyu goes back to his and Jihoon’s shared room, eager to go through the day considering how good it started.

 

-

 

Back at the living room, Seokmin goes to Jihoon’s side, planning on interrupting his hyung (good-naturedly, of course.)

 

Jihoon’s too absorbed with what he was scribbling down on his notebook to notice a person right at his side, sneaking a peek on what he has written in the said notebook.

 

“Why the ever loving fuck would someone choose to be awake at this hour? Honestly, that Kim Mingyu is one amazi—”

 

Surprised, Jihoon smacks the notebook closed and glares at his dongsaeng. His cheeks were burning too, but that’s something Jihoon totally ignores and Seokmin takes note of.

 

“Ah, hyung.” Seokmin starts cheekily. “Is this about Mingyu’s solo song?”

 

He said that rather loudly, so Jihoon scrambled to cover Seokmin’s mouth with his hands, eyes wide with warning.

 

“Yes! Now keep it down!”

 

Wait.

 

“How did you know it was for Mingyu’s solo song?” Jihoon tried to scramble his memory, trying to remember if he ever told anyone that he’s going to start working on Mingyu’s solo.

 

Jihoon looked genuinely confused, and Seokmin smiled fondly at his hyung.

 

“Don’t worry, you haven’t said it around anyone.” Jihoon looks up at Seokmin and sees the smile directed at him. He breathes out a sigh of relief. “Everyone just knows that if you’re scribbling on your notebook, you’re working on a song. And in this case,” Jihoon gives him the eyes and Seokmin chuckles. “Trying to work on a song.”

 

Oh yeah. That.

 

“And you usually surround yourself with inspirations for a particular song you’re writing, so seeing you awake on a time that only Mingyu is seems to explain everything to me.”

 

Jihoon wanted to react, but what Seokmin just said was true. And he’s pretty sure the all the members know it already. _So why did Mingyu not point it out?_

 

Seokmin noticed the confused, almost distressed look on Jihoon’s face, so he decides to reassure his hyung.

 

“You aren’t actually very obvious when you do it, and I only learned to notice it since we spend a lot of time together as vocal team.” That makes sense to Jihoon, so he didn’t question it further.

 

“Mind keeping this one on the low for me, then? I’m still trying to figure the whole thing out.” Jihoon pleads.

 

“Of course, hyung. Vocal team solidarity.” Seokmin initiates a fist bump. Jihoon rolls his eyes, but nevertheless returns it back to the man waiting.

 

“Vocal team solidarity.” Jihoon manages to huff it out.

 

Content with what he received, Seokmin shuffles to leave. “I’ve to go as well, hyung. I’m going to check on the some of orders that were sent out to be delivered.”

 Jihoon snorts at this. “You bought something again? I thought you were trying to cut down spending money?”

 

All Seokmin gives him is a cheeky smile, a low “Oops?” and leaves to the comfort of his own room.

 

_Seriously, what is with these ‘97 liners?_

 

Jihoon scrambles to reach for his notebook, and opens to the page on where he was writing for this morning. He sighs. 

 

_This is going to be a long ride._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @jigyuhui if y'alls want to talk about jigyu or learn abt jungyuhoon ><


End file.
